


【EC】愿赌服输

by Nebulossssa



Category: Eric/Charles - Fandom, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebulossssa/pseuds/Nebulossssa
Summary: 懒得分段发，卡肉不道德。就一发完吧。一直觉得老万可以操控金属这一点是一个很好的情趣梗，道具paly什么的（微笑），但是好像不经常看有人用？奇怪。一篇流水账一样的肉文。





	【EC】愿赌服输

“愿赌服输，Charles，”Eric放下手里的棋子，微笑着看着对面的Charles，身体放松，靠进沙发，“不进来偷看，而且你又在走神，不能赢我的。”他点了点自己是额角，向Charles摊开手。  
Charles不是故意走神的。  
对面的这个男人就像是移动的荷尔蒙，尤其当那种带着德国人特有的严肃的笑意洋溢在嘴角，Charles根本控制不住自己的注意力，简直是犯规。他尤其适合双排扣的军大衣，Charles按了按眉心，默默的想着，就像他今天穿的这件这样，他几乎要把持不住自己扑上去的欲望了。  
“好~愿赌服输，”Charles伸了个懒腰，湛蓝的眼睛里闪过一丝戏谑和掩饰不住的期待，“你要我干什么？”他探过桌子，鼻尖轻轻蹭上Eric的。Eric灰色的眼睛闭上又睁开，就像有一团浓雾在眼底盘旋着化不开，他猛地揽住Charles的后颈，咬住了他柔软的下唇。两个人隔着一张放着棋盘的桌子亲吻着，Eric重重的吸吮过Charles柔软的舌尖，划过他的列齿。Charles被他长长的湿吻憋的眼角通红，情不自禁的轻声哼出声，推着他的肩膀，近乎无力的拒绝。Eric完全无视了他的拒绝，手一挥挪开桌子，浅浅的吸了口气，将Charles抱到自己身前，对着微微红肿的双唇再一次吻了下去。他的手指撩开Charles柔软羊毛衫的下摆，慢慢的划过柔软的皮肤，抚摸着敏感的侧腰。Charles被他撩拨的不行，拼命从这个溺死人的深吻中挣扎出来，揪着Eric的衣领，蹭着他的嘴唇：“你快点……”  
Eric啄着他的嘴角，吻过他的鼻梁，轻轻在那双美丽的眼睛周围滑动着，手指一动，Charles的皮带扣无声崩溃。他伸手把Charles几乎脱了干净，自己却还穿着整齐，只脱了一件羊毛大衣，挽起了衬衫的袖子。他将他揽在怀里，带着茧子的手指从Charles内裤边探了进去，抚摸着已经湿润的前端。他抵着Charles的额头，控制着自己的呼吸：“亲爱的别着急，这才刚刚开始。”说着手指加大了力度，握着Charles已经勃起的阴茎，上下撸动起来，专门挑选敏感的沟壑刺激着。Charles在他的怀中颤抖着，急促的喘息着，环着他的脖子，鼻尖埋在他的颈窝里，呼吸间萦绕的烟草和雪松的气味更加撩动着敏感的神经。他脆弱的呻吟着“你……嗯……哈，别这样……”  
“那怎么样，这样么？”Eric调笑的口吻，再一次划过鼓胀的前端，加大了力气摩擦着。Charles猛地颤抖了一下，白皙的脖子向后仰着，蓝色的双眼水雾迷茫。Eric吸吮着他的侧颈，脸上虽然不动声色，但是手臂上的肌肉坚硬的就像钢铁一般，压制着粗鲁的直接冲进去的欲望。眼看着Charles即将被快感没顶，Eric的手指向下滑了滑，手掌根部握住囊袋，食指中指加了些力道揉动着会阴，不知道揉到了哪个穴位，Charles张开双唇，全身过电一般抖了一抖，哆嗦着射了出来。被快感吞噬的感觉太过强烈，以至于他一直被动的承受着Eric的亲吻，双眼湿润的略微放空，双腿根本合不起来。Eric下身已经支起了不小的一个帐篷，然而他还是忍耐着，手指蘸了刚刚射出的精液沿着会阴向后，抚摸着紧闭的穴口。  
“放松亲爱的……”他低沉的嗓音在Charles耳边响起，“让我进去。”他含住红润的耳垂，轻轻抿着，向后穴内部插进一根手指。Eric的前戏向来漫长又磨人，Charles迷迷糊糊的想着，一边尽量配合的放松。后穴有一点艰涩，手指抽插并不太方便，Eric极有耐心的摩擦着滚烫的内壁，感觉到自己的手指被肠壁挤压着，却又矛盾的被缓慢的含了进去。他慢慢寻找着那一点，那个能让Charles真正疯狂的那一点。温柔的动作让Charles不觉得疼痛，他舒展着高潮后敏感的身躯，和Eric交换着浅浅的吻。当手指划过身体内某一个点时，Eric清晰的感觉到Charles的僵硬。就是这里了，他用了一点技巧，又伸了一根手指进去，交替挤压摩擦着Charles的前列腺。后穴内部渐渐变得湿润柔软，Eric用两根手指让Charles自己要死在他的怀里了，他深深浅浅的喘息着，长短不一的呻吟着“别碰那……嗯……哈啊……”Eric手指的动作越来越快，Charles就像离了水的金鱼一样在他的禁锢中翻腾，他觉得自己马上就要第二次射出来了。就在眼前白光闪过的一刹那前，他突然感觉自己的阴茎根部被什么冰凉的东西束缚住了，让他已经快要把持不住的快感生生被阻隔。他张开水雾模糊的眼睛，仔细辨认着那个闪着银光的小东西。果然，他感叹于自己居然还有时间有精力感慨，又是金属。  
“不要急亲爱的，先忍一忍。”Eric的温热的呼吸喷在敏感的耳朵上，“还没结束。”说着，他把将手指从湿热的后穴缓缓退出来，竭力无视穴口热情的挽留，将三颗金属小球塞进了Charles体内。Charles打了个颤，滚烫的后穴努力吞吐着异物，“……哈啊……你干什么……”他喘息着问，手抓住Eric的手臂，想把那几个冰冷坚硬的东西弄出来。没想到手指刚刚搭上Eric的前臂，他就低低的尖叫一声，腰彻底软了，连往前挪一下的力气都没有。Charles感到一只手前后摩擦着大腿根部的皮肤和紧绷的腰线，眼角的余光迷茫中看见Eric的另外一只手的指尖在轻轻碾动着，断线的大脑还没来得及思考，就感到身体深处的小球滚动了起来，前前后后来来回回的在内壁上画着圈，在这样强烈的刺激下，他觉得自己的前列腺就好像要被磨平了。  
“啊……哈……不行……Eric你停下来……嗯哼……”他的手指用力抓住Eric坚实的肌肉，腰部不受控制的抽搐，后穴更是有自主意识一般收缩着，违背大脑的意识将小球含得更紧，生理性的眼泪顺着通红的脸颊流淌下来，又被身后的那人温柔的舔去。Eric抚摸着一张一合的穴口，贴在Charles耳边说：“湿成这样，你确定要让我停下来？”  
“停下来……快……快不行了……啊哈……”Charles觉得再这样下去，即使被铁环阻止着，他也一样会高潮的。“好。”Eric意外的好说话，停下对金属球的操控，但是并没有取出来。Charles忍受着奇异的异物感，它们已经不冰冷了——他拒绝想起这个加热的过程——也不再折磨人的继续转动，但是食髓知味的后穴还在自主吞吐着，觊觎着残留的快感，使得Charles感到一阵突如其来的空虚，他知道自己现在急迫的渴望着什么又粗又热的东西插进来用力捣弄。但是他又不好意思表现出来，只好翻过身，双腿分开面对着Eric坐在他的腿上，窝在他的颈窝里不受控制的在快感的余韵里颤动，像一只小动物一样在他的下巴上蹭来蹭去。Eric抚摸着他的脊背，对掌下的身体了如指掌，在亲吻的间隙，微笑着说：“自己把它们吐出来亲爱的，”注视着Charles突然睁大的眼睛，将他要张口的反驳毫不留情的堵了回去“不然你就含着它们过夜吧……或者其实你更喜欢明天也含着它？”Charles恼羞成怒的狠狠掐着Eric手臂上的皮肤，盈满雾水的瞳孔毫无威慑力的怒视着那双深灰色的眼睛。半晌之后，放弃的移开了视线。他其实比谁都清楚这个德国人有多固执。  
Charles本来也不是一个放不开的人，他调整了一下姿势，下巴抵在Eric肩膀上，脊柱到股沟塌下一个柔韧的弧度，一边推拒着后穴光滑的小球，一边低低的呻吟起来。Eric知道他是故意的，每次Charles用鼻音浅浅的哼出气音的时候，他就会觉得有一只无形的手握住了他的勃起，极负技巧的摩擦着，让他的火热越涨越疼。后穴已经被完全开拓的内壁挽留着浑圆的小球，Charles费了很大的力气才把它们向外推了一段距离，好巧不巧的卡在敏感点上，小球一动，Charles也跟着颤抖，雪白的牙齿咬住柔软的下唇，抬起水汪汪的眼睛隔着长长的睫毛看向Eric，“Eric……哈啊……我不行了……你帮帮我……”抬起头，乞求一般吻过Eric紧绷的下颌。Eric大脑被这个眼神彻底烧毁，挣扎的闭了闭眼，轻轻的叹了一口气，翻身将Charles压在身下，抬起他的一条大腿，手指在湿透了的穴口勾了勾，三个小球便顺从的滑了出来，出来之前还在故意Charles的敏感点用力上画了一个圈，又引出他长长的一声呻吟。Eric扶着他忍耐许久的阴茎，在Charles的穴口前后滑动着：“要我进去么？”声音低沉沙哑，“说出来。”  
Charles恨不得他现在就直接插进来给他个痛快，但是又羞于启齿，只能偏过头，双臂环上Eric的脖颈，将修长的双腿交错着搭上上Eric强健的腰，细细摩擦着。Eric不为所动，滚烫粗大的前端浅浅戳进了一个头，忍耐着后穴疯狂的收缩挽留，简单的进出几下就又拔了出来，“说出来亲爱的，你想要什么……”Charles几乎失控的声音变了调的尖叫一声：“我要你……嗯哈……我要你进来……快点……”他话音未落，Eric压抑已久的火热就直接冲了进来，Charles一下子就被撞翻了一般扬起了头，无声的呻吟出来。漫长的前戏让他的身体早就做好了准备，在冲进来的一刹那只感到了没顶的快感。Eric猛兽一般将猎物死死压在身下，按住Charles不停向上弹动的身体，腰部不知疲倦的摆动着，将Charles所有的呻吟堵在唇舌之间。房间里除了亲吻的声音和不经意间泄露的喘息，只剩下咕叽咕叽的水声，听的Charles面红耳赤。体内敏感的一点被精准的反复研磨着，粗大的阴茎深深埋在Charles体内，干脆不再拔出来，直接在甬道深处画着圈的捣弄，Charles觉得自己已经无法发出任何声音了，只能犹如一只被钉住的蝴蝶一般徒劳的在Eric身下颤抖着，不知不觉间被解除了束缚的阴茎在没有任何抚慰的情况下已经高潮了一次。Eric放慢了节奏享受高潮后更加敏感的身体和收缩更甚的内壁，让他双眼泛红的快感让他无视了Charles哀求的低吟，整个房间的金属都颤抖了起来，与他们交合的节奏共鸣。Charles不知道自己究竟射了多少次，恍惚记得Eric释放在自己体内后自己似乎是晕过去了。  
第二天Charles破天荒的睡到了日上三竿，当他在Eric怀里醒来的时候，迷迷糊糊只说了一句话：“我再也不和你打赌了，一旦输了根本不能说服你给我放水。”  
Eric亲了亲他光洁的后颈，微笑着说: “No, you can convince me to do anything.”


End file.
